Anything For You
by xfallingtopieces
Summary: Nick takes Miley to Egypt for her birthday. What happens there? Find out here.  I visited Egypt to write this, btw. Js... -.-
1. Chapter 1

**Anything for You.**

**Chapter 1.**

The familiar brunette-haired girl woke up, by a sound of snoring. Nick's snoring. She laughed to herself and looked at her boyfriend who she's been dating since age 10. They're both 17 now, and have had quiet the relationship for 7 years. Everyone believed they would get married at some point in life, and absolutely no one questioned it. Except for 4 people who've tried to break them up. Selena Russo She was 17, dating Justin Hemsworth. Justin Hemsworth was 22, and so was Liam Gaston who was currently dating Nicole Gomez. They were all best friends. They were a gang of lifeless people who wanted to break up two people deeply in love. They hated the fact that Nick and Miley had a serious relationship. Both Miley and Nick wondered why they would waste their "precious" lives trying to break them up. But, Nick and Miley promised each other they would never believe a word one of those four ever said.

Miley was finally downstairs with her robe around her, her hair naturally put down. It was a mess but it was just the way Nick liked it. She was naturally beautiful, yet she never believed it. She thought of herself as a girl facing many challenges against her body. But in Nick's eyes, she was the sexiest, most beautiful girl to ever exist.

The bed felt incomplete, so Nick quickly woke up in search of Miley. Nick was worried, since Miley doesn't wake up so early. Nick was expecting a phone call from someone he'd been planning to talk to for a while, since Miley's birthday was soon.

Miley looked up, as she heard Nick's footsteps on the stairs. "Nicky!" Miley screamed happily as she saw Nick come down the stairs. "Good morning, beautiful." Nick said, sitting down next to her on the couch and cuddling close with her.

She buried her face into his chest mumbling, "I love you." Nick heard it, and he smiled stroking her hair. "Oh, dude!" Miley said as she pulled away looking at Nick. "Do you want me to make breakfast? I'm starving!" Miley exclaimed as Nick nodded in agreement. They both went to the kitchen. Nick was making the eggs, and Miley was heating up some bacon. They both put their food on plates and had small talk on the table. Their conversation was interrupted by a phone call to Nick. Nick picked up, and the longer the phone call lasted, the bigger Nick's smile was getting.

"That's awesome!" Nick said as he listened to the person talking on the phone. "Great." He thought to himself as he hung up. "What was that all about?" Miley asked, taking a bite of her bacon. "Well, Miles you know how you're birthday is soon and well, my present is taking you somewhere. Look, I can't tell you now, because I don't want to put your hopes up." Nick trailed off. "But, I promise it'll be confirmed tonight. Alright, baby?" Nick kissed her cheek as she giggled hiding her face. "Fine; But it better is confirmed by tonight. Psht..." Miley said as she put her plate in the sink.

"Oh, Nick. I got to meet Mandy at her house. We have to record a new episode of Miley and Mandy show. Do you want to come?" Miley asked him, walking backwards slowly. "Yeah, sure… Why not? Let's get dressed." Nick and Miley hurried up to their room and both got changed. Miley was wearing brown boots, skinny jeans, and a blue top. Her hair was down, with a small French hat on the top, making her style seem unique. She put on her bracelets and turned to Nick who was wearing jeans, and a white V-neck shirt. They both hurried to the car, and headed over to Mandy's house.

They blasted the radio on the way. Miley and Nick both sang along when they're singing session was interrupted by her house gate. They entered the code and the gate opened up. They quickly parked their car and went upstairs. Miley hid Nick and knocked on Mandy's room door.

"Coming," Mandy screamed as she got up and opened the door. "Miles!" Mandy screamed hugging Miley really tight. Nick smiled at both of their antiques and Miley ehm'd. "I have a surprise for you, Shmanderz." Mandy smiled. "What is it?" She asked her. Miley went to get Nick who was smiling very widely. "Nick!" Mandy said hugging him tight. "When was the last time I saw you," Mandy thought. "Like, a year ago… Wow." Mandy frowned. "Woah. I miss you, Nick." Mandy sighed.

Nick was kind of like Mandy's brother that she's never had. Well, she did have an older brother but he was too busy with Justin Hemsworth. They were both jerks. He chased girls and never actually cared or listened to Mandy. She's done so many mistakes in her life, like doing those bikini photo shoots. She extremely regrets them. But a brother was never there to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. Now that she was known as the "Slut who's using Miley for fame." It hurt her a lot, that people thought she was a fake bitch. But it didn't stop her.

She was Miley's best friend, and she wasn't going to let that change anything. They both went into her room, setting up the camera.

"Okay, Nick can be some kind of like special guest." Mandy said, as she instructed Nick on the rules of the Miley and Mandy show. The three of them sat down in front of the laptop. Miley was in the middle, Nick was on her left, and Mandy was on her right. "Yo." Miley said. "Yo yo." Mandy added, too. "Yo Yo… YO!" Nick said, bringing his inner gangster out. "As you can see, we have a special guest here today." Miley introduced Nick. "It's Nick Jones everyone. Clap clap. Clap clap. "Mandy said. Miley and Mandy both turned to Nick who was staring at the camera. "Baby bottle pop!" Nick suddenly yelled causing Miley and Mandy to laugh.

"You can lick it," Mandy added. "Shake it and dunk it!" They all laughed as Miley talked about stuff that people only watched to laugh. "We, my dears, are here to entertain you," Miley informed the watchers as she earned a nod from Nick and Mandy. "You got that right, Mi." Nick said in his gangster accent. "Now, as you guys see… Miley is a goofball who has a birthday next month." Mandy trailed off. "You know what I would do if I were you? I would make her birthday cards. But, shhh. It's a secret…" Mandy whispered, covering her face. Miley rolled her eyes and said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Shmanderz."

"Shut up, Shmilerz." Mandy giggled. "Hey, if I'm Shmilerz, and you're Shmanderz, then what's Nick?" Miley scrunched up her nose, as she asked Mandy a question. "Good question!" Mandy said looking at the screen. "YOU can decide what Nick's name will be. But, it must have Nick in it. Leave your vote right here, right where I'm pointing." Mandy said, pointing at the bottom of the screen, where the comments would supposedly be. "Well. I'm going to go grab some brownie's from Mandy's kitchen. They're yummy. Okay, later guys!"

"Wait, wait!" Miley said. "We'll go with you too…" Miley said bye to the camera, so did Mandy and Nick. They uploaded the video on Youtube and ran downstairs. They ate some snacks, and ran back up to check on the video. "Woah. One million views already." Nick pointed out as Miley and Mandy both gasped. "Oh, let's check the comments for Nick's nickname!" Mandy said as they headed to the comments page.

"Snickers."

"Snakerz."

"Snicky."

"Nickanderz."

"Most of them are those four. Ha!" Miley laughed. "I like Snickers best…" Nick said staring at the screen. "Alright then! Shmilerz, Shmanderz, and Snickerz. Great!" Mandy said.

They had small talk, and Miley and Nick both left to go home and have dinner. There were four wings in the big mansion they had. There was one wing for the Stewarts, another for the Grays, the other for Nick and Miley, and the last for Joe and Kevin. After Nick gave Miley a promise ring, they decided it would be best for them if they move into a separate wing. Especially that they've been dating for the past seven years. They trusted them with each other, and they surely didn't worry one bit.

They got changed and hurried over to the Grays' for dinner. They had smell talk, and conversations throughout the entire time. Laughter was heard all around the room. Dinner was over and everyone headed to their wing. Tish helped Denise with the dishes, since Paul and Billy Ray have both died in a car accident, when both Nick and Miley were 1. It was a hard time, but it was sixteen years ago, and everyone was pretty used to it by now.

Miley and Nick got into bed.

"So… Did you confirm that thing yet?" Miley smiled looking at Nick. "I sure did." Nick grinned stroking her hair. "So.. Where are we going?" Miley asked, with this sparkle in her eyes. Those little things about Miley made him love her so much. They made him fight for her. Fight for her like there was no tomorrow, or as if the sun was never coming up ever again.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Egypt."

* * *

**YOYO. Well, first of all..This is my first story on this account. I went to Egypt for 23 days to write this.. I had to convince my parents, and they said no, cause I can't go since I'm only 13, so I told them they can go with me, and well.. we did. And it was kind of like a fam vacation. Then after that, we went to Paris for like 5 days, and left. It was awesome! Anyways, as you can see, I had to work really hard on this story.. well, traveling and writing and planning while I was there. It was really tiring, but I'm extremely excited for this story.**

**SO. Can I PLEASE get atleast 5 reviews, so I can finish this story? Or even keep going? Thank you. :]**

**P.S. I know that this has so much stuff for just the first chapter, but it shows that Nick and Miley have enemies, and that Miley's best friend is Mandy.. It explains that the Gray and Stewart family are close friends, and that both fathers have died.. That Mandy's best guy friend/brother is Nick.. and yeah. JSYK, Mandy feels NOTHING towards Nick, so don't worry about that...  
**

**Much love,**

**Jeena. :]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything for You**

**Chapter 2.**

"Seriously?" Miley was excited, yet extremely shocked.

"Yep." Nick nodded his head, smiling at Miley.

"Oh my God, Nick! I love you so much… You're the best boyfriend anyone can ever have. I'm really grateful to have you." Nick opened his arms for her. She quickly buried her heat into his chest, and smiled.

"That's cheesy." Nick smirked, looking at Miley. She rolled her eyes. "You know what's cheesy?" Miley asked. "What?"

"You being so sweet. Psht. So cheesy." Miley fake frowned. Nick smirked. "Well, maybe I should stop doing it then."

"No, no! I love you. Don't ever. Like, ever…" Miley added.

"Uhm, cheesy. " Miley laughed. She turned off the light beside her, and so did Nick. They fell asleep in each other's arms. The couple was happy, ready for any adventures. Because they're Nick and Miley. They're true love.

~ Anything for You ~

They both woke up, and told their family about the news. Miley's birthday was on July 22nd. They went to Egypt, or their plane was supposedly landing July 20th. They were staying from July 20th to August 10th. Twenty days. That perfect time to spend with the love of your life.

Miley started packing since it was only July 9th. Time was passing by quickly and they were both very excited. This is going to be great. Just, wonderful!

Nick came into the room while Miley was packing her bikini's, shorts, and tanktops. "You need any help?" He asked her, grabbing another suitcase to put his clothes in. "Nah, that's okay. You do your stuff while I do mine." Miley smiled as she closed her bag. She was about to take it downstairs, as Nick stopped her. "Let me get that for you." Miley smiled at him. "Thanks. I love you." She grinned, walking back into the room and making more room for packing in his suitcase. Nick came back and smiled at Miley who was sitting on their bed with her pajamas watching Tarzan the Movie.

Their day ended, and they both went to bed. Had small talk before sleeping, then suddenly, they both fell asleep. In each other's arms, just like every night.

_Love is a feeling that you can't trade._

_No has ever made me feel this way._

_I feel like I'm everything when I'm with you._

_God, this feeling makes me love you._

_I spend my time with you everyday._

_You look at me with that special way_

_That makes me know that I'm the one for you._

_Please don't ever make me hate you._

_Because I swear, I would do __**anything for you…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**HIHIHIHI.**

**I AM HAPPY AND HYPERRRRRRRRR. WEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**Okay, well this story has been really good with the writing! **

**I know this is prettyyyyy short, but like... it's a filler chapter. Next chapter, and the one after it will be long, I promise.**

**But, please please please review. I mean I went to Egypt just to write this, so the least you can do is please review. Thank you :D**

**OH AAAAND, the person who reviewed, THANK YOU. But actually, I kind of twisted my words around.. I told my parents I want to go to Egypt, not "I wanna go to egypt 'cause I want to write a fan fiction!" rofl. Yeah.. but we all went and it was a fam vacation.**

**YEAH.. SO. PLEASE REVIEW.. CAN I GET LIKE 3 REVIEWS?**

**Thank you!**

**Much luuuurff,**

**Jeepoop.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything for You**

**Chapter Three**

"You ready?" Nick asked Miley grabbing her hand in the airport. "As ever." She smiled at him, as they headed to get their boarding tickets. A few minutes later, they were both in the plane.

"So how long is this plane ride?" Miley asked the woman on the plane. "16 hours, madame."

Miley smiled, and looked at Nick. "Compared to how long we've traveled before, this won't be so long…"

"I know! Oh, and there are TVs and games, too. Which is awesome we can play!" Nick said excitedly. Miley laughed and nodded in agreement. "This," she paused. "Is going to be so cool!" She exclaimed raising her hands in the air. Nick smiled, and they both talked, then played Video Games, watched a movie, ate, and slept. Then they woke up, watched a movie, ate and the plane landed.

"So, we're going to many cities." Nick explained. "First we're starting off with Sharm El-Sheikh." Nick added. "It's one of the best places on Earth for tourism. We're staying at Sofitel." Miley smiled and nodded eagerly. "Then we're heading off to Cairo…" "Yes!" Miley added. "And over there we're going to visit the modern sites, and then we're going to Giza to see the Pyramids, and Sphinx…" Nick trailed off pointing on the map. "And then after that we're going to Luxor, to see some temples from ancient Egyptian cultures. And then after that, we're going to Aswan, a city right next to Luxor. But, Aswan is kind of an island actually, but its connected by a very thin piece of land to Luxor." Miley nodded taking in all the information Nick was giving her.

"We're going to check it out for a few days, then head over to Alexandria… Alex for short." He smiled. "Over there, we'll visit some holy bridge, see the Mediterranean Sea, and have some classic Egyptian food. We're staying in Alex for one day, though." Nick finished his little speech about how awesome Egypt is, and Miley smiled.

"I cannot wait. Oh my god! Let's get off this plane, and right to the airport!" Miley pointed to the outside of the plane. While laughing Nick said, "Miles! The plane lands in fifteen minutes. We're almost there, don't worry babe."

Miley giggled at his nickname for her, and turned to the front of the seat.

~At the hotel~

"This is wonderful!" Miley said jumping on the king-sized bed. "What rooms are we staying in again?" "Room 2209." Nick informed her, taking a seat next to her. "Well, it's 2 pm.. Do you want to go to the pool, then come up here and shower?" Nick asked and Miley nodded in agreement. "Let's get dressed, then." Miley got up and walked into the bathroom with a bikini, and short shorts. She put on the bikini, and put her short shorts on and walked out.

Nick was patiently waiting outside for her while he watched MTV. "Nicky!" Miley yelled out his name, so he went to the bathroom to her. "Check this out." Miley pointed at a button on the wall, and this little tuner next to it.

"See, if you click on this button it takes in the sound from what's going on in TV. So you can be like listening to MTV while showering or something. And this tuner is for the volume.." "That's so cool!" Nick said, putting the volume down and up. "Hey, I'm gonna get changed now. By the way, I love your outfit…" Nick smirked at her, as she walked out the bathroom.

"Don't be looking where you shouldn't be!" She yelled after he closed the door. Sitting down on the bed, she waited for Nick as she also flipped through the channels. She found How I Met Your Mother on, and decided to watch it while she waited. Nick then came out with shorts, slippers, and an open shirt. His bare chest was making her stutter. Nick smirked and took off his shirt. "Stopping doing this to me!" Miley screamed covering her eyes. Nick laughed at her as he put his shirt back on.

"Aww. C'mon Miley…" Nick teased. "Too scared to show me what you got too?" Nick smirked, putting a hand on his hip.

"Oh, you see what I got everynight, goofball. Do you want me to remind you?" She smirked back, and Nick's eyes lit up. "Really? Right now?"

"Well… I'd agree. If we did it right now it'd be midnight delight…" She laughed and Nick joined her. "Let's go the pool!"

They both headed down to the pool. Nick and Miley were cuddled in the water throughout the entire way. People watched them, and they thought they were on their honey moon. It was a very interesting sight to watch. Two people deeply in love, enjoying their life while they're young, before it's too late.

* * *

**Promised you guys it would be long. I know it's not SO long, but it's deffo informative. Next chap will be about three thousand words, so yeah. This was one thousand. Anyways..**

**Love you guys!**

**Xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything for You**

**Chapter Four**

Both Miley and Nick were down at the open buffet having breakfast. "So, where are we going today?" Miley asked smiling at Nick. "We're going to this place called Alf Leila We Leila… Which apparently means A thousand nights in Arabic." Nick told Miley. Miley laughed at the name. "That's pretty funny…" "I know, right? Arabic is a very funny language…" They both continued their breakfast while having small talk. "So when are we going?"

"Tonight." Nick informed Miley taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Oh, and right now we're going to this place where we go go-karting. Trust me, it's really fun!" Nick added and Miley smiled.

"I love Go-karting! It's awesome, to be honest." Nick nodded in agreement. "Totally!"

They were both done with our meal, and headed out the hotel to get a cab. They arrived at the go-karting place. It was called "Noos." It was seriously in the middle of a desert. They both got in, and got the tickets from the information desk. They went to the changing rooms to put on the outfits for the track, and then they moved the room where they have to put on their helmets. Then the man took them to a room to explain the track. They both got into the karts, and started the car.

~After Go-Karting.~

"That was so much fun!" Nick commented on the rides, as Miley nodded in agreement. "For sure! Oh and I finally have the right length of legs so I can control it. The last time I went I had to stretch them out." Miley giggled, but rolled her eyes at the same time. Nick nodded. "Yeah. I sure do like your long legs." He smirked, as they both walked out of the track, holding hands. "Shut up!" Miley giggled as Nick stopped a taxi. He opened the door for her, and climbed in on the other side.

"So, what are we doing now?" Miley asked eagerly. "Well… I was thinking we can go to the hotel room, and change and stuff, you know relax for a few.. And then after that we can go to the Alf Leila We Leila place."

"Sounds great!" Miley commented.

The cab took them to the hotel and they both freshened up. They got about a one hour nap, since it was 5 and they had to wake up at 6:30. They woke up, and got dressed, both dressing infront of each other, not minding the other's company.

"What time should we be there?" Miley asked putting on her shorts. "Well, I want us to ride those horses they have outside," Nick chuckled. "So let's go there at around 7. It starts 7:30 anyways."

"Great!" Miley said, taking off her shirt, putting on her bra, and then her other shirt. "I like the view." Nick said, jumping on the bed as a smirk plastered his face. "Of course you do." Miley said sitting next to him.

"You know how you said we gotta be there at 7. Its 6:45." Miley pointed out. "Shoot!" Nick shouted, heading towards the door. "Let's go!" Miley said enthusiastically.

Miley quietly thank god, as she held hands with her boyfriend. She loved him so much. Looking at him got butterflies in her stomach. She never regrets the day they both met.

Miley's dad, Billy Ray and her mom, Tish weren't on such good terms. They married as an arrangement from their parents. Miley never believed in love, but at the same time she hoped someday she would meet her prince charming. Until that day when she was 10. I know that when you're 10, you're too young to date. But, they just had this special connection.. It was so rare. She never felt it with anyone else.

And now, she's 17… Quite used to her curly haired charmer, but she still blushes, and gets that feeling that makes her heart pump with extreme speed. Those butterflies that make her stomach want to jump out from happiness.

Nick found her lost in deep thoughts. He sighed a worried sigh, and asked if she's okay. "Yeah," Miley assured him. "I was just thinking about you." She bit her lip, as Nick blushed and kissed her hand slowly. They both arrived to the elevator, and it went down to the lobby. Walking out, they got a cab and held hands throughout the entire way. "Where to?" The man asked, and Nick added, "Alf Leila We Leila." The man giggled at his accent, and he continued driving.

Miley smiled at Nick. "This is so exciting," Miley told Nick. "Like, my heart is beating so quickly." Nick didn't answer, and he just stared at Miley. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Miley fiddled her eyebrows, and Nick chuckled at her actions. "No, no. I'm just admiring your beauty."

Miley blushed, scooting deeper into Nick. The driver noticed their actions and smiled slightly. He silently thanked god that there's this much love left on the planet. Because recently, all we see is death glares, mean actions, and people you can't trust, fool you into trusting them, and then they end up leaving you with a broken heart.

Miley noticed the man, and looked at Nick telling him to shut up. He chuckled, and Miley rolled her eyes. He chuckled again just to tease her. "Shut up!" Miley giggled, putting a finger on his mouth to shut him up.

Nick put down her finger, and giggled. "Nope." He smirked, and Miley gave him a playful glare.

* * *

**Halla. :]**

**I know. Short. . I'm really extremely very sorry. This chapter was just a little fluffyyyy, and I thought you guys deserved Niley moments.. Next chapter is where they go to Alf Leila We Leila.. Its prounounced like, "Alf, Laayla, wee Laylaaa." Its pretty much written the same way it's prounounced. Anywayssssssssssssss, PLEASE PLEASE review! I got like 2 reviews for the past chapter, thank you guys, but many of you read and don't review. I know this because you guys add it to your subs, or favorite it. Yeah, drama is about 3 more chapters ahead of the next one, so about 4 more...? Not sure yet. P.S. I LOVE Can't Be Tamed!**

**Oh, and I have a one-shot in store.. Um, its written after a song, but you'll know more later.**

**Oh, and BTW. I have the next 2 chapters written, so I have nothing to do but keep writing, but I won't keep writing if I don't get any motivation.**

**Much love,**

**Jee.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything for You**

**Chapter five**

Miley and Nick both arrived at Alf Leila We Leila, both of them looking at the amazing view in front of them. Miley smiled at Nick, as they both held hands walking in. They saw a man wearing orange, and they both talked to him.

"Excuse me; do you know where we ride the horses?" Nick asked, smiling at the man. "Yes, it's this way." The man pointed leaving them both to go on their own way. He walked away, and they both saw the camels, horses, and the small beach buggies. "This is great!" Miley squealed causing Nick to chuckle silently. "What, you're not excited to?" Miley asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I am, Mi. But you're just so cute." Nick blurted out. 'Smooth.' Nick thought to himself. Miley giggled leaning her head on Nick's shoulder, and then she pulled away so she can walk properly.

"How much to ride the camels?" Nick asked the other man who seemed quite nice. "20 pounds." the man informed them, as he patted a horse's back, wanting it to settle down. The man struggled with it, until Miley spoke up.

"He won't calm down like that!" Miley pointed out. "See, if you hold him from this part, it will make him think you want him to run. And at the same time, you're gripping on the rope, and that stops him." Miley informed the man, as she showed him how to do it. The horse calmed down, and Miley asked for the horse's name. "Noor." The man said, smiling at Miley.

"Wow. That was impressive." Nick said, as he helped Miley on the camel. It wasn't so hard, since the camel was on the ground. "Nick?" Miley said, a little scared. "What's wrong, babe?" Nick asked her, putting one of his hands on her waste, as a way to calm her down.

"I'm really scared of camels.." Miley said, shrugging. "Can you please sit in the front, and I'll be in the back?" Miley asked him, with this look in her eye… Nick smiled at her nodding. He got on the camel, Miley gripping tightly on his waste. She closed her eyes, and put her head against Nick's back for support, as the camel got up.

Everyone was always usually scared from how the camel goes up, and then the way it moves was pretty scary too. Nick liked the feeling of Miley using him for support.

"I love you." She murmured against his back, as he smiled. Although Miley couldn't see it, she knew Nick well enough to know Nick was smiling. "I love you more, baby." Nick said, as he felt her hold tighter onto him. "Oh, no." Miley said as she felt the camel starting to sit back down. She was holding onto Nick so tight, that she felt like they were connected.

After the camel got down, Miley let go. Nick got off, and helped her off the camel. Miley smiled at Nick, as she kissed his cheek. "Thanks, baby." Miley said, as they both clutched their hands together.

"Anytime, babe." Nick said, as he rubbed the back of her hand, with his thumb. Him caressing it like that meant the world to her.

"Do you want to go inside now?" Miley asked, fixing her shirt, and dusting off her white short shorts. "Yeah, it's really hot outside.." Nick said, as him and Miley walked inside.

"Yay! This looks so cool." Miley squealed, smiling like a maniac. "I know, right?" Nick answered, the same enthusiasm taking over him.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Miley asked, looking around. "Open buffet!" Nick said, as they both hurried to the big hall where they had the buffet down. There was a stage in the center, with all kinds of Arab performances.

First there was this man that had so many layers of clothes on, people called him the "Tanoora." He had a hat on, and 4 layers of a skirt. He would do stunts with those 4 layers, and he had the Arab kinds of drums, switching them from side to side, throwing them in the air, and catching them, as he spun rapidly. It was really interesting to watch, especially that both of them have never really seen it. Then there were the country performances, performed by girls, who were approximately in their mid-20's. The dancing was really interesting, and so were the costumes. The place was designed with cool colors, and weird designs. Most of them, neither Nick and Miley have ever seen before.

They had so many kinds of Arabian food, and then the buffet was followed by an act of horses, and another one that explained Egyptian History. The night was over, and they both headed out to get a cab.

Both of them discussed the events on the way home, and they made their way up to the hotel. "Did you like that? That was awesome! Did you see the dancing? It was great!" Nick kept complimenting the event as Miley giggled, nodding in agreement. "I enjoyed every second, to be honest!"

They both went up to their rooms. Nick said he'd go to the bathroom, and Miley said she'd just change outside. When he came back, he found his girlfriend, soon to be Fiancée, in a loose robe, and inside that she was completely naked.

Nick and his boldness, "Are you trying to turn me on or something?" Nick smirked, as he walked closer over to Miley. "If I said yes, would you do what I want to do?" Miley said, whispering into Nick's ear. Nick gulped, and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Hey, hey!" Miley stopped him. "You can't have me completely undressed, until you take off some of your clothes. Ha!" Miley smirked. Nick quickly took off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He opened up Miley's robe, as she pushed down his boxers. Pushing the covers off the bed, she went down to the end of the bed, putting his member inbetween her hands. She squeezed his testicles tightly, as Nick moaned in pleasure. Placing her mouth on it, she started using some of her special moves.

Nick flipped them over. "My turn." He said, as he went down, slipping a finger into her. "Oh my god, Nicky!" She screamed. "You like that, don't you?" Nick asked, smirking. Miley nodded, and he stuck another finger in. "Just get in me already!" Miley screamed, as Nick inserted his member inside of her.

The next hour was all spent in bed, both of them moaning in pleasure. After they were both done, they got the covers back on the bed. They both slept naked in each others arms, with the covers to protect them from anything.

Smiling at each other, they both fell each asleep. The last thing they saw, were each other's faces… Which was a huge reason to smile.

**A/N: Hi. -.- Well, thank you guys for the REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWS. That was actually a really good reason to smile :D I love you guys so much, your reviews make me geegeel. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, but I just have a few things to clear up.**

**Wtf is with people hating on Demi? So what if she forgot A WORD in one of her songs? She's human. She forgets. If you stop listening to a song, and then 2 years later you listen to it again, you will most DEFFO forget at least ONE word. You will sometimes even forget how it STARTS. You should be proud of her for how much she's reached, instead of hating on her because of a word. Thank you.**

**Please review! Next chapter is them going to Cairo! WEEEE. After that, D.R.A.M.A. HEHE. Kthxbia. LOVE YOU!**

**Jeenaaaa.**


End file.
